


my kingdom is yours

by minhyukies (chrobins)



Series: jungwoo and his hyung [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Gaping, Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/minhyukies
Summary: wanted to write some taeyong and jungwoodecided to do a modern royalty spinoff. taeyong is a king of a small country, and jungwoo is the love of his life





	my kingdom is yours

Jungwoo finds Taeyong nearly asleep in his bed, his torso propped up by hefty pillows. “Hyung!” He smiles, bounding over to the side of his bed, hands behind his back. “Are you going to bed early?”

 

“Mmm…” Taeyong sits up, blinking a few times before his gaze settles on the sweet boy. “Yeah, I had a long day, baby.” The his eyes focus on Jungwoo’s choice of clothes; an oversized t-shirt that he bought for the younger male...and nothing else. It doesn’t take much for Taeyong to blush as red as his bright-colored hair. This...this does it quite easily. “Are you going to join me?”

 

“Hmm, maybe?” Jungwoo teases, then breaks into a small fit of giggles. “Of course, hyung. I’m not the ‘King’s lap dog’ for nothing.” Gently, he crawls onto the bed, trying not to disturb Taeyong and lay by his side. “Hmm...if you’re too tired...then can we at least cuddle for the rest of the night?” Jungwoo’s lashes fluttered innocently. “I want to spend all night with you.”

 

Taeyong smiles and reaches out to caress his face, turning to his side so they were facing each other. “Ah...it’s been a long time that we’ve slept in the same bed together...you and I have been so busy…”

 

Jungwoo smiles and nuzzles into the sweet touch. “For hyung? I’d do anything…” He chews on his lip a little. “But...my body has been craving you so badly…”

 

“Oh?” Taeyong perks up a little, his cheeks still red. “You miss me that much baby?”

 

“ _ Yes,  _ hyung. I’ve felt so  _ empty… _ ” Jungwoo sniffles and turns his head to kiss Taeyong’s palm before looking back at his king. “I want to fall asleep and wake up so full of hyung…”

 

Taeyong sucks in a sharp breath at the implications of his words; he knows he’s too tired to please Jungwoo right. But knowing Jungwoo aches for him so much...Taeyong wants to give him a special treat in the morning. “You do, baby?” Taeyong reaches out his arms, letting Jungwoo slide between them and press his body against Taeyong.

 

“Ah...hyung...yes.” Jungwoo slips his leg between Taeyong’s thighs, feeling for his cock through his boxers. “Just fit inside me...that’s all.” He purrs. “I’ll keep you warm all night.”

 

Enjoying Jungwoo’s ideas, Taeyong cups his boy’s cheeks and surges forward for a sweet kiss, a bit eager despite his heavy eyelids. He lets Jungwoo taste him, opening his mouth and moaning once he feels Jungwoo’s tongue against his own. Once they pull away for air, Taeyong is already licking his lips. “Mmm…” His eyes trail from his pink lips to his dark eyes. “I want to see you baby…”

 

Elated, Jungwoo sits up and crawls to the other side of the bed, right in front of Taeyong’s outstretched feet and on his knees. “What do you want to see,  _ my king? _ ” Jungwoo teases with a big smile.

 

Taeyong almost coughs. Almost. “Lift up your shirt a little, baby.” Jungwoo does as he’s told, biting his bottom lip between his teeth. “Spread your legs a little, ah, yes baby. Just like that.” Eager to mirror Jungwoo’s state of dress, Taeyong lifts his hips enough to slide his boxers down his body until they’re completely off. 

 

“Hyung is so big…” Jungwoo moans a little, licking his lips once they’re both naked from the waist down. “Can it fit inside me?” He asks, trying to act playful and innocent. 

 

“Of course, baby.” Taeyong takes a light hold of his cock, holding it at the base. “You were made for me, remember?” Jungwoo whimpers at the sweet compliment. “Alright baby, touch yourself.”

 

Jungwoo snakes a tentative hand down his torso, lightly tracing his own cock with light fingers. “Like this, hyung?” His eyes flicker over to Taeyong as he strokes his cock with two fingers. “You like that way I look?”

 

“Yes, baby. You look so good.” Taeyong groans lightly, gently stroking his own cock at the little show. He tilts his head, watching a while. “Okay baby, turn around.” Jungwoo is very eager to follow commands, so he easily turns around, leaning a bit forward. “Fuck, baby.” Taeyong curses, stroking his cock just a little bit faster. 

 

“You like my ass, hyung?” Jungwoo whimpers, leaning forward more to show Taeyong his soft round cheeks and his little pink hole. He reaches behind himself and spreads his cheeks apart even more. “I already prepped myself...I’m all wet for you...”

 

Taeyong exhales deeply, groaning low in his throat. “I love it, baby.” He trails his hands to his balls, massaging them as Jungwoo shows off. “You want me, hmm?” 

 

Jungwoo moans at the thought of it and he scoots back. “Yes, yes.”

 

“Alright baby.” Taeyong leans back, holding his cock at the base once more. “Scoot back. All the way, Jungwoo.” He watches with bated breath as Jungwoo slowly crawls backwards, parting his legs over Taeyong’s until he can feel Taeyong’s cock pressed against him. 

 

“Mmn...hyung…” Jungwoo turns his head to meet Taeyong’s gaze. “I want it...I want hyung…”

 

Taeyong smiles and smoothes his palms over Jungwoo’s cheeks, gently squeezing and pulling them apart. “Don’t worry baby. You’ll have me.” He spreads them a bit wider, letting his cock rest between his cheeks. “Baby, you’re so beautiful...so beautiful…”

 

“Hyung…” Jungwoo whimpers louder, reaching back to run his fingers over Taeyong’s cock. “I need you so badly.  _ Please, _ hyung.  _ Taeyong… _ ”

 

“Okay, baby…” Taeyong sucks in a sharp breath, loving the way his name sounds on Jungwoo’s desperate lips. “Take it nice and slow.” He presses the tip to Jungwoo’s already slicked up hole, groaning at how good it felt already. “Nice and slow, baby.” Taeyong cooes as Jungwoo slowly starts to sink his hips down, moaning as the head catches inside his ass. “Fuck baby.”

 

Jungwoo moans with each inch of cock he takes; it’s not like they haven’t done this before, but actually feeling every stretch of his hole to accommodate Taeyong’s girth. “A-ah...hyung…”

 

Taeyong holds Jungwoo’s hips, helping him slide down the rest of the way until he’s fully seated and Taeyong’s cock is pressed so deep inside of his lover. “Good boy, Jungwoo.” He cooes, groaning as Jungwoo leans forward on his stomach, his cheeks spread wide to show how stuffed his hole is. “Baby...you like that?” Taeyong lets his hand roan around Jungwoo’s cheek and hip, caressing him ever so gently.

 

“F-full...of hyung…” Jungwoo whimpers, clenching his hole around the thick cock. “I don’t wanna move…”

 

“It’s okay baby.” Taeyong gently pats his ass reassuringly. “You don’t have to move yet.” Jungwoo’s cute whimpers pull at Taeyong’s heartstrings; he’d do anything for Jungwoo. He knows that some of his advisors don’t approve of having a “toy” or a “lap dog” by his side...but for Taeyong, there’s no one else for him. He didn’t need a queen or heirs...just Jungwoo would make Taeyong happy.

 

He would give Jungwoo his kingdom; he would give Jungwoo the world. 

 

But for right now, he’d let Jungwoo do what he wants. To fall asleep with his cock in his ass? It’s a gift Taeyong would give over and over. “Sleepy already, baby?”

 

Jungwoo whimpers and nods his head, finally pushing himself back on his knees. He wiggles his hips, pressing them down even more. Taeyong groans at the tight slick feeling. “I want to sleep on hyung…”

 

“Mmm, of course.” Taeyong smiles. “Can you lift your hips, baby?” He asks, sliding his hands underneath Jungwoo’s thighs to help if he needed. “Take your time...let hyung see that cute little hole all gaped.” Taeyong licks his lips.

 

“So dirty…” Jungwoo hums quietly, but he smiled a bit proudly. Using his hands and Taeyong’s grip on him, he slowly pushes himself up. He whimpers the whole time, loving the feeling against his walls but hating the emptiness that soon followed. He holds on for as long as he could before Taeyong’s cock slips free, leaving a pink, stretched hole for his hyung to see. “Ah, hyung...it’s so stretched…”

 

Jungwoo reaches behind him, spreading his cheeks to make the sight even better. “Oh fuck, baby. You look so good…” Taeyong sucks in a sharp breath. “Look at that cute hole.”

 

“I wanna fill it up with you so badly, hyung.” Jungwoo whines again when he feels fingers press against him. “Your fingers...so good...not enough…” He whimpers again, sighing softly when Taeyong pulls back. Taeyong pats his ass cheek gently, which makes Jungwoo slowly turn around and climb over Taeyong’s body.

 

He straddles Taeyong’s hips, pressing his torso fully on his hyung. Jungwoo settles comfortably, arms around his neck and his head on Taeyong’s chest. “Mmm, hello baby.” Taeyong smiles, smoothing his hands along the boy’s back. “Feel better?”

 

“Mmm...yes…” Jungwoo nuzzles Taeyong’s chest. “I’d feel better if you filled me up…”

 

“Okay, okay baby.” Taeyong chuckles and curls one hand into Jungwoo’s hair. “You gotta move your hips slowly again, baby.” His other hand reaches to his cock, angling it up until he finds Jungwoo’s hole again. “Mmm...good boy.” Taeyong nuzzles Jungwoo back as they move in unison, slowly letting Taeyong’s cock press back inside of Jungwoo, sealing them together once more. “Good boy, baby. Good good boy…”

 

Jungwoo moans softly against Taeyong’s neck, digging his nails into Taeyong’s shoulders. “Ah,  _ yes _ hyung. Feels so good...feels so full...so full and good...mmm.” Taeyong reaches for the blanket, eventually managing to drape it over their bodies. “Hyung…”

 

“Shh, baby, it’s okay.” Taeyong’s hands slide over the boy’s back again, smoothing over pale skin and keeping him close and safe. “Go to sleep, Jungwoo.” He presses a soft kiss to the top of Jungwoo’s head. “If you’re good, baby, I’ll give you a treat in the morning.”

 

Though he knows he’s supposed to behave and focus on relaxing, Jungwoo can’t help but perk up at the thought. “A treat?” He tilts his head up and gives his hyung a sweet smile. “Hyung...are you going to fuck me awake?” Jungwoo bites his lip. “Oh hyung... _ please _ ...can I have that?” He opens his mouth, shivering with a soft moan at the thought of it. He clenches around Taeyong, earning soft whimpers from both of them.

 

“If that’s what you want…” Taeyong hums and tightens his hold. Jungwoo is so precious to him. “I’ll give you anything…” He smiles and presses more kisses to his head until Jungwoo turns away. “Alright baby. Go to sleep…” He hums again, running a hand through Jungwoo’s soft hair, attempting to soothe him even more. 

 

“I love you, Taeyong…” Jungwoo whispers, muffled by Taeyong’s clothed chest, eyes fluttering closed. His shoulders finally droop, the tension melting away with each passing second.

 

Taeyong gives Jungwoo one last kiss atop his head before doing the same. “I love you too...my sweet Jungwoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
